


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 4

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 4

Wareer xukumi jiray meesha . Seconds gudahood oo dhammu waxay tageen waalan , ragga qaar ka mid ah oo seefqaad ah seefahooda , kuwa kale oo sugaya uun amarada , dadka kale u muuqdeen in ay leeyihiin karta. Gabar waxay markii hore aad uga jawaabaysaan , sii daayo dhineyd leh seeftiisii ganaax , kaas oo si dhakhso ah u ahaa dib u qabtay by naagta wayn . The lama demin doono xoog , sida in ka baxsaday gacanta u gabadha , ku dhacaan dhowr cagaha iska . Eneria lahaa ninkeeda riixay in ay gudaha guriga iyo iyada lagu qabtay albaabka ku dhowaad si buuxda , hanjabaad ah hawada seeftiisa .

Daenerys ahaa ee la soo dhaafay si ay uga falceliya . Wuxuu arkay wax kasta dhici horteeda of waxgarasho lahayn, , awoodin in ay aqbalaan hore ee gacankudhiigle ah ina aabbihiis , dambi ah oo dhan ay murugo . Kuleylka oo bilaabay inay soo sara kaco oo uu suulasha luqunta , ilaa iyada madaxa , si ay gubi gubanaya . Indhihiisu waxay la bedelay midabka , iris waxay bilaabeen inay qaataan cado ka guduudan yahay iyo baahan yahay furan yahay afkaaga , maxaa yeelay, dabkii uu cunaha gubay . Oo samadiina waa madoobaaday iyo u muuqday Drogon , sobrevolándoles oo dhan . Xaaqay Orchard yar oo ka hor lagu beeray albaabka hortiisa ayay ku neef laba ama saddex nin oo ciidan u gaar ah gubay . Jooga All cararay , oo kaliya ku hadhay Daenerys Enaria , albaabka hore ee adag . Behind kinslayer ee weli la hadlayay , mashquulo , laakiin ma xaaskiisa hooyada dawacooyinku midna dhegaysanayeen . Markaasaa masduulaagii wuxuu soo waajaheen naagta , caraysan , Oo dhegaha wax ku soo laabtay digniin .

Daenerys maleeyay in booqashada uu ku dhamaan doono ugu dhakhsaha badan , laakiin waxaa samada ka bilaabeen inay ifaan . Viserion iyo gloss caddaan iyo dahab yimid inta u dhaxaysa Drogo iyo dhalinyarada . Dawacooyinku ay ku cayaartay in aqoonkororsi , diyaar u ah inay weeraraan .

\- Caruurteyda Drogon Viserion Parad !

Cod oo keliya ayaa hooyadiis iyaga dejiyaan karin . Waxay joojiyey hanjabaad ah , laakiin waxay ahaayeen kuwo weli raadinaya oo leh taxadar .

\- Waxaad ogaa kuwa ninkaaga , maxaad u i dhaariyey ilaalinta .

\- Haddii .

\- Sidee Osais isku dayaan in ay khiyaamo aad boqoradda ? Maxaa aad u malaynayaa in aan laguu ogolaan doonaa inaad ku nooshahay in ka dib?

Viserion ciyey . Sanqadh ay ka dhawaajiyeen oo dhan jasiiradda .

Ma macnaheedu ayaan aad ku khiyaaneeyo , isku dayay in uu badbaadiyo ninkayga .

\- Al kinslayer !

\- Ninkayga . Long ka hor joogsadeen . Waxaan leenahay dhulka tagay inay bilaabaan ka weyn , oo waxay soo qaadatay in ka badan hal sano ah in ay noqon qof oo kale . Kinslayer waa dhintay .

\- Sidee baad ku ogaan kuugu soo degtaa?

\- Waxaan ahay Brienne , Brienne of Tarth .

\- Waxaad u adeegay maanta gadood ka ah kuwa ?

\- Ma aha in aan marwada . Waxaan u adeegeen oo Renly Baratheon iyo Lady Catelyn Stark .

\- Maxaa ka dhigay aad cararaan leh ugu nasiib-darro ah oo ka mid ah perjurer todoba boqortooyooyinka ?

Isagu ma aha ...

\- Waxaan aad weydiin su'aal !

\- Love , makaa dhigay .


End file.
